Chaotic Tribe
by Elememtal1000
Summary: An alternative universe where humans make up the Chaotic Tribe of Perim.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc One: Chaotic Field Trip**

 **Part one**

In a jungle filled with large exotic plants and dangerous life with a sandy ground under neath it all, a few dozen new arrivals came to learn and explore. They appeared out thin air in a swirl of bright numbers, letters and symbols swirling around until they came together to form bodies. They didn't all gather together in one place. They were split up into different small groups and a few decided to travel there alone.

They have a few things in common like each of them having a device called a scanner, wearing helmets and gauntlets, carrying camouflage backpacks, and all of them having clothing that covered almost all of their skin. Their outfits were unique to them and no one was wearing the same cloths. The helmets and gauntlets, on the other hand, only had seven variations. These variations indicated their clan.

One group made up of four members found themselves in a small clearing where sunlight managed to pierce through the jungle's green canopy.

"The air here smells sweet." The sole female of the four said. She, like her friends, is covered in clothing that hides all of her skin. Her helmet was made of metal like the others, but hers was colored a light green on the front plate with white on the sides and back. The eye holes were triangles with a brown protective glass and through them her green eyes could be seen. This helmet meant she is from the Chirrul clan. Her top clothing is black with her sleeves being white. Her pants are green which matched her helmet. Her gauntlets are silver and her boots are a dark grey.

"Totally agree with you, Sarah." The largest one said. Since he is from the Imthor clan his helmet is a golden color with three spikes on top and green eye holes. His eyes couldn't be seen through the glass unlike Sarah's. His gauntlets were also a golden color, but his boots are the same as Sarah's but bigger. His shirt was brown and his pants are a darker shade of brown than his shirt. "Most be all these large flowers." he says then steps closer to an orange one that was twice as wide and tall as him.

"Careful Peyton!" The thin boy warned him, putting his hand on Peyton's shoulder to stop him from getting any closer. This boy's helmet is an Amzen helmet and it is a mixture of white, blue and yellow. Blue plating was on the front with yellow strikes running down from his eye holes making him look like he was crying a yellow stream of tears. The back of his helmet and part of the chin make up the white parts. He's wearing mostly black clothing, only his jacket was red on the inside. His boots were also black with metal plating on top and his gauntlets are white. "That flower is carnivorous. Get too close and it will swallow you." he said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Kaz." Peyton said stepping back from the flower. "And I thought Tom was the plant specialist." he said, looking at the last person of the group.

Said person, Tom, had a silver helmet with a long face plate and small wings on the sides. He didn't have eye holes like his friends, instead he had what looked like a black visor in his face plate, which emanated two blue spots that glowed. His pants were blue and his top was a light grey with a white circle on his chest. His boots are grey and his gauntlets are the same silver color as his helmet. He is from the Crellen clan.

"I've only just started taking the Herbalism class a week ago, Peyton. And it only goes over planets for medicine." Tom said.

"Come on guys. We have to start exploring or else we'll come back to school empty handed." Sarah reminded them.

"And we need to stop talking out loud." Kaz says, but this time his voice couldn't be heard to anyone but his friends. That time Kaz used his helmet's builtin communication system that muted his voice and sent it to the others's helmets so only they could hear his voice.

"Right, don't want any creatures hearing us and come investigating." Tom said through the communication's link. He held up his blue scanner and pulled up a sonar feature of it to see if there were any creatures nearby. "Doesn't look like there's anyone around like our teacher said, but one of us should keep their scanners set on their radar. Since I'm the one looking for medicine plants could someone else be on radar duty?" Tom asked.

"I'll do it." Peyton volunteered, then took out his yellow scanner. "It counts towards my work in my scouting class."

"Shouldn't you be scouting around for us instead?" Kaz asked. "Like going ahead of us to see what is and isn't there?"

"Nah, we got to stay in our group or we could loss each other." Peyton answered. "My scouting class also started last week and I haven't been taught much yet, so I'll probably not find my way back to you guys knowing my luck."

"Let's go east." Tom says, looking at his scanner. "My notes say the further we go east in this location the more likely there will be planets with healing properties."

"Fine by me. Anywhere we go, I can find bugs here for my entomology class." Sarah says.

"Same with my gemology." Kaz says.

With a plan formed they walked to the east with their scanners out and their eyes wide open.

This wasn't their first time outside their safe home, Chaotic. But it was their first time out in the wilds of Perim without an adult close by to watch over them. Now that they were fifteen years old and have passed all their survival tests their Tribe has deemed them wise enough to make short trips into Perim so they could learn about the world below them. Of course they couldn't travel anywhere they wanted. They had to stay within a certain area that was checked out beforehand to make sure there wasn't anything too dangerous for them.

But even with all the safety measures their Tribe did beforehand, it was still nerve-racking for them to be out in a foreign place with only themselves to make the decisions.

After travailing for an hour, Tom finds patches of a planet called Ox grass by the locals and it can be used to help sooth stomachaches.

While Tom was busy gathering them. Sarah was collecting bugs and Kaz (he had collected different types of rocks on their hour walk and had enough for his project) was helping her. Peyton was keeping guard and looking at his scanner for any signs of creatures nearby. Thankfully the radar scanner hasn't picked up anything.

"Ahh, gross!" Kaz shouted, dropping his pair of tweezers that he was using to pick up bugs. Sarah with her hand holding her nose looks over to see what was making the awful smell.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks. He had climbed up on a large fallen tree trunk so he would have a better lookout position.

"He picked up a stink bug. That's the problem." Sarah answered, picking up the tweezers.

"Um guys." Tom says, getting his friends attention. "I've found someone's scanner."

Kaz, Sarah and Peyton quickly rush over to Tom who was holding up a blue scanner.

A scanner without its owner is never a good thing and all four of them understands why.

Their species are very weak when compared to every other living thing in the world. But they did have several advantages that has kept them alive for thousands of years and has even allowed them to become one of the top species on the food chain. One of these advantages is their ability to transport to any location they can think of. This ability had to be learned and only through practice could they go anywhere in the world.

A scanner is like training wheels. All Chaotic adults can transport on their own, but a Chaotic under twelve years cannot and teenagers between thirteen to sixteen years need help to transport to long distance locations. And that's where their scanners help out.

So since one of their fellow students doesn't have their scanner it means that that person cannot transport back to Chaotic.

* * *

 **Notes:** I've been wanting to write a story like this for years and I've finally came around to doing it. Though I will say after the fifth chapter it could be months for any updates. School has been taking most of my time for awhile now so a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months. Some have even gone years without getting any updates. I've already written rough drafts of the the first arc. So next update will most likely be sometime this month.

So what do you think of the first chapter? I'm trying to work on the world building in this arc and I hope people won't be confused by it.

Please write a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc One: Chaotic Field Trip**

 **Part Two**

"Ha, can't fool me bro." Peyton said. "That's your scanner right?"

Tom took his scanner out of his pocket to show he wasn't kidding around. Now he is holding two blue scanners, one in each of his hands.

"Who's is it?" Kaz asks.

"Don't know." Tom said, trying to turn it on but with no success and quickly gave up. He knows he couldn't use it. All scanners only work for their owners unless a Codemaster wanted to get into it, or if the scanner didn't have an owner yet.

"Do you think they were alone?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe, but there weren't many others who went solo." Sarah said, putting her hand on her chin. "I know Jake Grosset went exploring alone. He was bragging about how he would single-handily discover something new here when we where at school but he has a brown scanner. Besides him I think there were maybe ten others who went out on their own."

"We're in a bad spot." Tom said. He was trying to call someone with his scanner, but the signal wasn't going through. "That's odd. It's rare for there to be no signal at all even in Perim. How about your scanners? Do they have a signal?" he asked.

They checked but their scanners weren't getting through either.

"We need to transport back and tell someone." Kaz said. "What if whatever got the owner is still around here?"

"What if he's alive somewhere and hurt." Tom says. "Without his scanner no one can track him. They'll have to do it the hard, old fashioned way with tracking dogs and looking on the ground for foot prints."

They knew Tom had a point to his argument. Although their people could transport to anywhere in Perim it wasn't like they could transport to a person. They needed to know exactly where that person was located at and even with that information they could still transport a few meters off their mark.

"Are you saying we should go looking for him?" Peyton asks.

"No and yes. I think one of us should stay and try to find the owner." Tom said. "I'll stay behind since it's my idea."

"Are you crazy!" Sarah shouted. "It's too dangerous. Just let a rescue team find the guy. I'm sure the Masked Guards will find the person in no time."

For the first time since they found the scanner, Tom thought that it might just be better to let someone else handle this mess. Tom hadn't thought about the Masked Guards until Sarah said their name. The Masked Guards are a specially group of trained soldiers for the Chaotic military. Their specialty is rescue and reconnaissance missions in Perim. Tom had always looked up to them as a child and part of him still wants to join them. But even his respect for the Masked Guards couldn't outweigh his conscience.

"But what if they don't get to him in time!" Tom shouted back, his voice filled with authority. He was determined to search for the missing owner.

Seeing that their friend wasn't going to leave with them, they gave up on arguing.

"Fine I'll stay with you." Kaz said, not wanting to leave his best friend.

"You don't have to come with me." Tom says.

"True, but I took the advance first aid class while you three just took the basic one." Kaz said. "So if this person is still alive and badly hurt I'm the best one to fix him."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you two here." Sarah says. "But I know I can't change your mind Tom." She turns towards Peyton. "Come on Peyton. Let's hurry and get help. And don't even think about joining them on their rescue mission either. I don't want to be alone when I tell our teacher what happened."

"Alright." Peyton says then turns off the radar on his scanner.

"Be safe and don't do anything heroic." Sarah says, taking out her brown scanner. "If there is anything dangerous transport out."

"Bye." Peyton says and then both he and Sarah transport back home leaving Tom and Kaz.

"Okay where should we start looking?" Kaz asked, looking around their surroundings.

"Well we came from the west so we probably shouldn't head back that way." Tom said, considering their options. "I don't see any foot prints"

"The ground so too dry now to leave foot prints." Kaz pointed out. "It's odd how there's not any signs of a struggle. No bleed on the ground which is a good thing."

"Maybe if we're lucky the owner just dropped the scanner by accident." Tom said. "I see some broken twigs on some of those trees." Tom points to the south. "Let's go look over there."

"But that way leads out of the safe zone." Kaz says nervously. "It will only take a thirty minute walk and we will be out of the area. The rules say if anyone leaves the appointed area of exploring then they will be harshly punished. They could ban us from ever leaving Chaotic again until we're adults." He reminded Tom.

"I know Kaz, but that way is the only sign of where the owner could have gone to." Tom says. "Don't worry. We'll walk that way until we reach the barrier and then turn back and look somewhere else."

"Fine." Kaz said.

They begin walking south while trying to spot any sign of the missing owner of the scanner. They didn't speak much to each other until Kaz asked a question.

"Do you think it was a creature from one of the other Tribes that got him?"

"I hope not." Tom says. "If that's the case then it explains why there are no signs of a struggle. A creature could have taken him by surprise. There wouldn't have been much of a fight if the owner even put up a fight that is."

"I bet it was a Mipedian." Kaz said, ducking under a low hanging branch.

"What makes you say that?" Tom asks, stepping over a large rock.

"They can turn invisible and are known for sneaking up on others. Plus this location isn't that far away from their territory." Kaz explained.

"Isn't this the Overworlders' territory? How can a Mipedian come here?" Tom points out, while trying to avoid a bush covered with thorns.

"Well the Mipedians claim this location is rightfully theirs because they say historically it has belonged to their ancestors." Kaz explained. He got stuck with a few of the thorns that Tom managed to completely avoid.

"What proof do they have?" Tom asks.

"Not much, but the Overworlders say the same thing and they also have about as much proof as the Mipedians." Kaz says. "The only reason the Overworlders have this place is because they won some big battle a decade ago. Honestly, I side with the Mipedians that this location should be theirs."

"Stop." Tom says, holding out his arm to stop Kaz from moving. "I think I hear something."

Kaz opens up the radar feature on his scanner.

"Oh no. Tom we're surrounded!" Kaz says.

And then suddenly Overworld soldiers came out from behind their hiding spots with weapons pointed at the two boys.

Tom and Kaz quickly try to port out, but then something large droped from above right in front of them. The impact caused them to fall backwards onto their butts and they drooped their scanners.

"Stay put and don't move." The massive bipedal grizzly bear growled. He is bulkier than the other creatures and is four times their size. He is wearing a sort of red sash, a pair of red gloves, and a gray and red metal skirt with a belt. He also has a strange, circular, blue eye-patch and two red necklaces (one larger than the other) with a few orange feathers, one carrying two Overworld Mugic. On his right side of his face, he has an X-shaped scar, and he also has white stripes on his face, neck, and shoulders.

"Tom that's Viqtarr." Kaz says. Only Tom heard him because they are still using the communication link. Good thing for them they have been using the link the whole time during their conversation. Tom didn't think the Overworlder would have been too happy if they heard what Kaz said about Mipedians being the rightful owners of this land.

"Perfect. Now we've got two Chaotics to use to bargain with the Mipedians." Viqtarr said, smiling.

* * *

 **Notes:** I got parts of Viqtarr's appearance from the Chaotic wikia. Wasn't sure how to describe him so I copied and past it to my story then did some editing on it to make it fit. Do you think that's okay, or should I try to describe creatures on my own?

I'll try posting parts 3-5 in January since I'm finally off from school and won't go back until late January.

Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc One: Chaotic Field Trip**

 **Part three**

Tom and Kaz were taken to the Overworlder's campsite.

Inside a tent, both of them were left tied to a pole with their hands raised up and bound with chains. Their legs were also tied together, making it an uncomfortable position. And with two guards stationed outside of the tent's entrance, it looked unlikely they could escape.

The Overworlders had taken their scanners and their backpacks. They would have also taken their helmets and gauntlets too, but those items were made to stay on unless the wearers wanted them off. No amount of tugging could pull them loose unless they rip off their arms and heads. But of course the Overworlders didn't know that at first, so they pulled at the helmets and gauntlets for a few minutes. During which, Tom and Kaz felt like their heads and arms would be ripped off their bodies.

But now they were alone in the tent. With the communication link on so they didn't have to worry about the two guards eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Why would they use us as bargaining chips for the Mipedians?" Kaz wondered. "I mean wouldn't it be better to bargain with the Code Masters for us instead? Surely our Tribe would pay more for us than any of the other Tribes. Why would the Mipedians want us?"

"I don't know Kaz." Tom said, while watching the guards. He couldn't see them since they were outside, but he could see their silhouettes because the sun is facing in their direction."I'm still trying to think of a way out of here."

"Even if we escape from the tent without any of them noticing, we would still need our scanners to get home." Kaz says. "They must have the scanners under guard too."

"If we escape soon, then maybe we won't need our scanners."

"Explain, please." Kaz asked.

"If we get out of here and back to the jungle then maybe we could find one of the other students and have them transport us back with them to Chaotic." Tom said.

"But what's the plan for getting us out of this tent?"

"I'm still working on that part." Tom admitted. A few moments pasted where neither of them talked. Both thinking about their current predicament.

"It's been what? An hour since they put us in here." Kaz says, breaking the silence. "I hope they give use water and food soon."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty thirsty myself." Tom agreed.

The guards' silhouettes straightened up suddenly and they gave a salute to someone. Tom didn't know who it was because the person wasn't close enough to the tent for a silhouette to form.

"Kaz, I think someone is about to come inside." Tom says.

A second later, the most famous Overworlder currently alive stepped into the tent.

"It's Maxxor!" Tom shouted. Tom was really happy the green-skinned humanoid creature couldn't hear him or else that would have been mildly embarrassing for him. After all, Maxxor is the Overworld Ruler and acting anyway foolish would not be good for their Tribe's reputation.

Maxxor wasn't nearly as tall as Viqtarr, but he was still large when compared to Tom and Kaz. Strange purple markings are spread out across his body. His black hair has white highlights which Tom wondered if that was a sign of aging or if he was born with the white strips. Maxxor is wearing his usual outfit: a red tunic which is secured by a gem affixed belt.

"This is the first time I've seen your kind up close." Maxxor commented. " I knew you were short, but I thought you would be a little bigger."

"Mom says I'm still growing." Kaz mumbled, embarrassed by being called short.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Tom suggested.

"That's against the rules, Tom." Kaz harshly says. It was unthinkable to even mention the idea to talk to an outsider. Kaz couldn't believe Tom would suggest such a thing.

"Why were you in the jungle?" Maxxor asks, stepping closer to them. He was completely oblivious to Tom and Kaz's conversation.

"Don't answer Tom." Kaz warned.

"I wan't going to." Tom replied.

"Can't you talk or are you just not chatty right now?" Maxxor says. He crouches down so now he was at eye level with them. "I can make a few guesses. Viqtarr says you had some medical plants in your bag." He says, pointing a finger at Tom. "And you had rocks." He pointed to Kaz. "So maybe you were on some kind of science expedition, or looking for things to gather and sell back at wherever you live."

"Not that far off the mark with the science part." Kaz said to Tom.

Maxxor waited a minute for them to start talking, but realizing they would not speak he went on with other questions.

"Is it just you two? Are there others nearby?" Maxxor asked. When neither of them answered, his eyes hardened. Tom could tell he was getting angry at their silence.

"I need answers from you." Maxxor says. Again he waited a minute, but they didn't say anything to him.

"Doesn't he know Chaotics do not speak to anyone who's not from Chaotic?" Tom says to Kaz.

"Of course he knows, Tom." Kaz said. "All creatures should know that, but it never stops them from trying to get us to talk."

Maxxor tries asking different questions, but every time Tom and Kaz did not break the Chaotic rule of silence. Every minute that went by that Tom and Kaz didn't say anything made the Overworld Ruler angrier and his voice turned into shouts, but he never resorted to using physical methods to get the two to talk. Finally after half an hour, Maxxor gives up.

"My father told me you humans never talk to anyone. Rumor has it that you don't know how to talk, " Maxxor says, then stands up to leave. "But I don't believe in that rumor. So unless you start talking, I'm going to negotiate a duel with Prince Mudeenu tomorrow to trade you to him. You're worthless to me unless you give me some information." And after saying that, he left.

"Well he wasn't very nice." Kaz says, quivering. Kaz was very fearful of Maxxor. Thankfully the boys could still talk to each other without anyone non-chaotic listening. Kaz might have broken the rule of silence if Tom wasn't there to keep him calm.

"Yeah, a real jerk." Tom says. "Saying he's going to trade us like we're just objects."

"At least he didn't torture us." Kaz said, looking at the bright side for once.

"Yeah." Tom said, but he didn't sound too happy. Kaz wasn't sure why Tom suddenly became dejected. He almost sounded disappointed.

"What is Maxxor hoping to get with the trade?" Kaz said, trying to change the subject to something else.

"Good question, but I don't care about that" Tom says, " I just want to go home."

* * *

 **Notes:** Well this part was short. Next chapter will be longer.

Let me know if my world building is good or not. After this arc, I think I will focus more on what Chaotic is like in this AU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arc One: Chaotic Field Trip**

 **Part four**

Night came and went with Tom and Kaz still tied to the pole. No rescue had come for them, but Tom was sure the Masked Guard was looking for them. Kaz wasn't as optimistic as his friend but he still held out the same hope for rescue.

Their bodies are now sore and stiff from staying in that position all night. They were only given one short break from the pole to pee. The guards offered them water and food, but they had to take off their helmets for them to get any. Another Chaotic rule was that no Chaotic should let a creature see their face. Not only was that the law of their people but they also reasoned with themselves that if they did take off their helmets then they will not get them back. If they didn't have their helmets then they wouldn't be able to talk to each other without the guards hearing them.

So, they didn't eat or drink anything within twenty-four hours. They were hungry, thirsty and tired.

"I wonder if the Overworlders got the scanner's owner." Kaz says, his throat felt dry but talking was the only thing they could do.

"Wouldn't we have seen him or her here?" Tom said. " I think they would have us all tied together if they had the owner."

"True." Kaz said, thinking it over. "But maybe they don't want us to know the owner is here too."

"Maybe." Tom says, but he didn't think the scanner's owner is here. He just has this hunch that if the lost student is here then they would know. But with no evidence either way, Tom couldn't be completely sure.

The silhouettes of the two guards saluting like they did last time the Overworlder leader came. "Looks like Maxxor's back." Tom told Kaz.

Maxxor walks inside and he wasn't alone. Viqtarr came in after Maxxor and behind him was another creature. She looks like a humanoid gazelle with huge horns on the side of her head and long blue dreadlocks. She is wearing a green outfit that appears to be made from plants.

Kaz didn't know who she was, but Tom thought she looked familiar.

Then the last creature came into the tent. He was much older than any of the other creatures. He is wearing mostly blue clothing. He has a long blue cloak over his thin body and a pointed hat that rested over his pointy ears. His long fingers are adorned with multiple gems. His skin is a light shade of blue, light blue eyes inset above a long white beard that almost reach his feet.

"I've brought some friends." Maxxor says. "You've already met Viqtarr here." He indicated towards the big bear creature who was so tall his head is an inch away from the tent's ceiling. "Her name is Katarin." He moved his hand to point to the female creature.

"Hello." Katarin says, trying to be polite. Well, as polite as a person can be to their prisoners.

"And this is Najarin the High Muge of the Overworld." Maxxor says, introducing the last and oldest one.

"Thank you for introducing me, Maxxor." Najarin said. "But I believe that wasn't necessary. Most people, even those as inclusive as the Chaotics, know who I am."

"Oh, you think so, Najarin." Maxxor says, then looks at Tom and Kaz. "Is that true that even Chaotics know our High Muge?" He asks, trying again to get them to talk. It was a weak attempt on his part, but he tried nevertheless.

Tom and Kaz just looked at him, their faces hidden making them look like they didn't react to the question.

"I see what you mean about the creepy silent treatment, Maxxor." Katarin said, stepping closer to the boys to get a better look. "It's a rare thing to see a Chaotic let alone capture two."

To Tom, Katarin seemed like she was just here to look at them. Like a person going to a zoo to see an animal they otherwise wouldn't be able to see in real life anywhere else. It was a little insulting to be looked at in such a way, but it was better than the look the bear was giving them.

"Can you understand me?" She asked slowly. Of course, Tom and Kaz didn't answer. "Nod if you can." She added after a second.

"I don't like her." Kaz said, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Dido." Tom says with same amount of distaste.

"I'll make them talk." Viqtarr growls, walking up to them and getting into Tom's face. He was so close Tom's visor fogged from his hot breath. "Just give me the go ahead, Maxxor and I guarantee these two will be shouting."

"Please stop, Viqtarr." Najarin said, getting everyone's attention.

Viqtarr still didn't look happy, but he had too much respect for the Muge to challenge him.

"Okay Najarin, but why do you care?" Viqtarr asks, trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Because those are children you are scaring." Najarin revealed to the shock of the other Overworlders.

"Are you sure, Najarin?" Maxxor asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I am." Najarin said. "Their bodies are too thin and a little small for human males. Not only that, but I can sense their minds have not yet fully matured." He explained. " I would say they are somewhere in-between twenty-two to thirty-five solons."

"That young?" Katarin said, looking back at Tom and Kaz with a new perspective.

For a moment, Tom sees Maxxor horrified by what Najarin said, but quickly changed his face back to a serious expression.

"That doesn't change anything." Maxxor said, then spoke to Najarin. "Can you find out anything else from them?" he asked.

Najarin walks over to Tom and Kaz and places his hands on their heads. After a moment, Najarin lets go of them.

"Hmm, I don't believe so." Najarin said. "Those helmets they wear are acting like a shield. It is like a fog is surrounding them, preventing me from seeing anything useful."

"Could do it my way." Viqtarr suggests, cracking his knuckles.

"No!" Maxxor shouts unexpectedly. Supersized, everyone looks at him, but he quickly regains control. "There's not enough time for that." He explains. "The Mipedians are expecting us in half an hour and I want everyone prepared in case the meeting turns violent."

He turns around and leaves the tent after that. Viqtarr, seeing no more reason for him to be there, also leaves.

Katarin looks over to Najarin and asks: "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"If you wish, but perhaps somewhere," Najarin glances at the two boys. "with is less people around."

"Of course." She says then follows the old Muge out of the prison tent.

They walked to the edge of the camp, far enough away so no one could hear them talk but not too far away where if they were attacked their allies would not be able notice.

"Now what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Najarin asked.

"Do you think their families are looking for them?" She asked obviously referring to the two Chaotic children.

"Yes." Najarin answers. "Though we know little about the Chaotics, I'm certain they value their children."

"Then why let their children run around in the forest alone and with no protection?" She asked.

"We have no idea why those two were in the forest." Najarin said. "They may have ran away from home, or lost their way. There's too little information for us to make a reasonable assumption at the present."

"Should we expect other Chaotics to come looking for them?" Katarin asked, after thinking about what Najarin said.

"Perhaps. I wouldn't be surprised if they do come for them but they may not be able to find us." He says, then looks back to the camp and all the other Overworlders working. "There's not much more time until we leave. I think it's best for us go help the others prepare."

* * *

After Maxxor's second visit, the camp's activity had jumped up dramatically. Neither Tom nor Kaz could see what was going on outside the tent, but they could hear the rushing of armored feet running in every direction. A few times they heard rumbling and felt the ground shake when an Overworlder used an earth attack. When that first happened they were afraid the camp was under attack, but the Overworlders didn't seem to make much noise about it.

"I think they're making something with earth attacks." Kaz had told Tom.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I remember my Mom once told me creatures can use some attacks to build stuff like buildings or make repairs. The Underworlders use fire attacks to melt rock and metal so they can shape it into something else."

With that knowledge, it sounded like the Overworlders were indeed preparing for a possible battle with the Mipedians. After all, they would need stronger shelters to shield themselves besides a bunch of tents.

Tom and Kaz didn't wait too long for someone to come back. About an hour after Maxxor and his allies left, the two guards brought them outside.

The campsite had been transformed into a stronghold for the Overworlders. Large stone walls now surrounded the area making it into a fortress. Three new watchtowers were built with cannons on top. Kaz spotted Katarin on one of the towers using some kind of telescope.

The Overworlders had finished building and now were getting all their armor on and weapons prepared for the worse possible scenario.

"This way!" One of the guards pushed Tom and Kaz forward towards the wooden gates of the new wall. There were two dozen soldiers in formation waiting. "Stand here." The guard ordered, placing Tom and Kaz a few feet away from the standing soldiers. The guards put their hands on their arms, their grip felt just as tight as their chains.

Maxxor came riding on a Skeletal Steed with Najarin following through the air. They stopped in front of the soldiers.

"Remember, no attacking unless I give the signal." Maxxor said, then turned his mount towards the gate. "Open the gates!" He yelled.

Eight soldiers, four on each side, pulled the robes that in turn pulled the gates open.

"Turn and forward march!" Maxxor commanded, and kicked his skeleton horse on the side to make it move. Najarin is still flying in the air and following Maxxor.

The two dozen soldiers turned, then began marching out of the gates.

"Get moving." One guard said to them and then quickly force both Tom and Kaz to start walking.

They walked for miles. Both Tom and Kaz were getting weaker every minute. Their energy almost completely gone thanks to not eating, drinking or sleeping for a day and a half.

The large, lush green plants began to thin out until only tiny, thin trees with barely any leaves and dried up bushes dotted the landscape. On a hillside ten meters away from them, a group of Mipedians were waiting for them.

The Mipedians have about the same amount of soldiers as the Overworlders. Tom wondered if that was something the two Tribes agreed on beforehand. About half of the Mipedians are riding these large dinosaur like animals called kozorrs.

"Those things don't look nice." Tom commented, looking at the kozorrs' large bodies. Their bodies are armored with mint green scales except their bellies which have yellow scales. They have very sharp beaks. Tom is sure if one of those animals wanted to rip him apart, it wouldn't have any trouble with a beak like that.

"There're just kozorrs. They're like the Mipedian versions of horses." Kaz said.

"Halt!" Maxxor commanded. Everyone stopped marching and stood at attention.

A moment of intense silence passed by before Maxxor began to slowly move towards the Mipedians. One Mipedian riding a kozorr, also began heading towards Maxxor. Tom recognized the Mipedian as Prince Mudeenu.

They meet in the middle of the two groups and began to talk.

"Can you hear them?" Tom asked Kaz, as they watched.

"No, and I can't read lips either." Kaz says.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the Mipedian's side. Tom and Kaz straightened up in shock at the voice. It had come through the communication link on their helmets.

"Where are you?!" Kaz shouted back.

"On the right side of the Mipedians." The voice said. Tom and Kaz looked for a few seconds until they saw the other Chaotic. He was difficult to see being so far away, but there was no mistaking him for being a human. His helmet and gauntlets are exactly like Tom's, identifying the person as being a part of the Crellen Clan. His blue and white cloths were torn apart and covered in dirt. Tom cringed when he noticed dried blood on the boy's cloths.

"Reggie, is that you?" Tom asked, recognizing Reggie's voice the few times they talked at school. It was unsettling to see Reggie like that. The boy is from a rich family and he always wears nice, expensive cloths. Now those cloths are completely ruined and probably cost just as much as the dirt covering them. "It's me, Tom and Kaz."

"Yes, it's me." Reggie conformed, his voice was raspy. "But how did you get captured?" He asked.

"We found your scanner and tried to find you, but then the Overworlders found us instead." Kaz explained. "How did you get captured by the Mipedians?"

"Long story short. I came to them for a trade, but it didn't end well." Reggie said.

"B-but, what?!" Tom stuttered, confused and in disbelief.

"You broke the rule of silence?!" Kaz yelled. It was a difficult thing for both boys to imagine any trade worth breaking the rule. Their ancestors made that rule thousands of years ago. Only the Code Masters had the right to deem if the situation warrants them talking to outsiders.

"What were you trading?" Tom asked.

"A map." He answered, but didn't say what he wanted for the trade. "But the Mipedians don't have it. It's still hidden in the jungle. I think the Overworlders may know about it as well and they want it just as badly as the Mipedians."

"Wait, what's on the map?" Kaz asked.

"That's not important." Reggie said, avoiding the question. "Did you send for help before you were captured?"

"Yes." Tom said.

"Do you know why the Mipedians want us?" Kaz asked.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked, confused.

"Maxxor said he would trade us over to Prince Mudeenu." Kaz explained.

"I don't know anything about that," Reggie said. "and I don't think Mudeenu wants you. Right now, all his focus and energy is on finding the map."

"Then what is Maxxor and Mudeenu negotiating about?" Tom asked,

" I don't-" Reggie said, but was cut off.

Kabooomm!

A large explosion went off on the hillside, knocking down Reggie and a few Mipedians. The Overworlders were farther away than the Mipedians so they didn't suffer as much. The blast had caused chunks of rock to fly in all directions, many pieces had hit creatures on both sides. The blast was far enough away from everyone that no one had died, but a many were injured. Including Reggie, who now couldn't hear and had a large gash on his leg.

The kozorrs didn't like the loud noise or how the ground shocked. Their Mipedian riders are trying to calm them down, but their efforts doesn't appear to be working too well. Another blast may send them into a stampede.

"Attack!" Mudeenu ordered, thinking that the explosion was Maxxor's doing.

And then within a second, an all-out battle broke out between the two Tribes with the Chaotic boys in the middle.

* * *

 **Notes:** Well this took longer to edit than I thought. When I went back to read through it, I thought it was too short and so I added a few things. This chapter was originally around 1,700 words but now it's over 2,700 words.

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't want to answer the questions though because they will be answered in future chapters. I did read the story girl1213 wrote called The Chaotis but this story is going to be very different than that one.

I only have a week left off school so I'll try to get the next chapter out before then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc One: Chaotic Field Trip**

 **Part five**

"Echelon formation!" Maxxor commanded, as he battled Mudeenu.

The moment Maxxor called out the command, the Overworld soldiers began to move forward in a diagonally pattern towards their enemy.

Maxxor and Mudeenu are battling each other, and the other creatures weren't interfering with their battle. It was like the others knew not to get in the middle of that battle or else their leader would seem weak for needing help in a one verses one duel.

Najarin is currently acting as air support. From up in the sky, he could blast energy beams at any Mipedian on the battle field. The Mipedians fired back at him, but Najarin easily dodged their attacks.

Kaz and Tom were thrown to the ground by the guards who rushed to aid the other Overworlders. It hurt and both boys will have large bruises form on their chests and ribs.

While on the ground, Tom saw that one Overworld soldier had broken away from the battle and was running in the direction of the camp. Tom didn't know why the soldier left but he thought maybe he went to get backup.

"Now's our chance to escape Tom." Kaz says, while they slowly got back on their feet. With their hands still tied together, it made it more difficult, but they managed.

"What about Reggie?" Tom asked, looking for him. The battle was happening in front of them, but it had moved far enough away that they didn't have to worry about being attacked just yet.

"What about us!" Kaz says. "We tried saving him and look at where we are now. He broke the law and got himself into this mess, Tom. We shouldn't have to pay for his mistake."

Tom was about to say something, but someone had spoken into the communication link.

"Tom, Kaz, run towards your right side." A woman's voice instructed them. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe, but you have to follow my instructions."

They turned towards their right and saw a Masked Guard hiding in some bushes a meter away. She is from the Imthor clan based on her helmet and gauntlets. Her Masked Guard uniform was black military style boots, gray pants tucked into the boots with a black belt to keep her pants up, her shirt was the same color as her pants, and her long coat which goes to her knees is made of a material that blinds in with the wearer's surroundings so right now it is the color of the bushes which are a brownish-green. On the back of the coat is the Chaotic symbol.

With barely any thought they both ran towards the Masked Guard.

"You got to help, Reggie!" Tom said, panting. "The Mipedians have him over there."

"We know, Tom." She assured him. "Hold out your arms, both of you. I'll transport you home."

"But what about Reggie?" Tom asked.

"Like I said, don't worry. My comrades are getting him as we speak." She said and grabbed Tom and Kaz's arms.

Symbols began glowing on their bodies. Their code broke apart and transported away from the battle and reformed safely in Chaotic.

* * *

The Masked Guard had transported them to a hospital in Chaotic's capital. The doctors said they were dehydrated with a few large bruises, but besides that they were healthy. All they needed was fluids, food, and rest.

Their parents made it to the hospital an hour later. Kaz's mother hugged him so tight, he thought his bruises would double in size. Tom's parents were just as relieved as Kaz's mother at seeing their son alive and well. Of course, the three parents scolded them on how foolish and stupide they were for going on that failed rescue mission.

Peyton and Sarah visited them a few minutes after Tom and Kaz's parents came. They filled them in on what happened after they left them in the forest.

It was a political mess as soon as the news came out that a student went missing and two more went missing trying to find the first one. An hour after Peyton and Sarah informed the teachers of Tom, Kaz and the blue scanner without an owner, the news went mainstream and everyone in Chaotic was talking about it.

People demanded answers from the school and the authorities looking over the case. Parents came rushing into the school, seeing if it was their child who had gone missing. It didn't take long for the school to figure out it was Reggie who lost his scanner.

The other students were quickly notified on their scanners to transport back home. Within ten minutes of the message being sent most of them were back at school. Only Tom, Kaz and Reggie were not accounted for, so the Masked Guards knew who lost their scanner and who they needed to find.

The media was not able to get any details on what actually happened on the field trip. The Codemasters seemed to not want people to know the full story. At least not yet.

Tom and Kaz only got to talk to their friends and family for thirty minutes before the Guardians came into their hospital room. The Guardians are the police force of Chaotic. It is their job to protect the people, enforce the laws and investigate when the laws may have been broken.

It was odd that they would be questioning them, but it didn't take long into their talk to find out that Reggie was the one in trouble. Apparently, the Masked Guards found out about Reggie's deal with the Mipedians and now there's a big investigation into the situation.

After hearing everything Tom and Kaz knew, they told them not to talk about it with any one. The Guardians didn't contact them again until five days later when they were informed they would be witnesses in Reggie's trial.

That was a week ago and now Tom is in an empty white room with the only furniture being one metal chair which he is sitting on.

His cloths are traditional Chaotic formal wear. Grey robes along with white, glossy, tight-fitting shoes. Of course, he has his gauntlets on and he has his helmet resting on his lap. He didn't have to put the helmet on until they summoned him to the courtroom.

He wasn't allowed to bring his scanner with him. They didn't want him to talk to anyone while he waited for his turn to testify to the Codemasters. He's been stuck in the room for almost two hours with nothing to do.

His parents couldn't come since at fifteen, Tom and Kaz are considered old enough to not need them here with them during the trial. Their parents were too busy with work too, so they weren't even waiting outside for them. Tom was disappointed to hear that, but he understood his parents just couldn't get off of work. Peyton and Sarah weren't asked to be witnesses, so they couldn't get out of school.

A door slides open, the que for Tom to get up, put his helmet on and go to the courtroom.

The courtroom is a very large, dome shaped room with very little inside it. Tom was sure his whole house could fit inside the room. The walls are made of a silver colored metal with veins of light.

Reggie is standing with his lawyer in front of the judge's podium. Like Tom, Reggie is wearing the traditional robes for the Crellan clan, making them look identical. The only thing that sat them a part was that Tom was two inches taller than Reggie.

On top of the podium, sat three Codemasters who were overseeing the trial.

Normally, Codemasters didn't act as judges unless it was a serious case. A long time ago, the Codemasters were the only ones to judge trials but overtime their population grew too big. The Codemasters no longer had enough time in the day to oversee all the court cases and get their other work done. So now the Codemasters appointed judges to handle most trials.

The last time a Codemaster judged a trial was over ten years ago. Tom was five then, but he still remembered everyone talking about it. His parents hid the details from him because they didn't think he was ready to hear about it. It wasn't until a few years later that he found out the trial was about a man from the Oron clan who murdered fifty people over six years. He was found guilty and sentenced to death.

This trial was apparently just as serious as that other one ten years ago.

Reggie had done the unspeakable act of contacting another Tribe without a Codemaster's permission. It wasn't the first time a Chaotic broke the rule of silence, but it was a rare thing and those few instances of it happing was because the Chaotics were captured and tortured into breaking the rule.

Reggie's case was completely different than the others in that he sought out the Mipedians in order to trade with them.

The punishment for that is death. Tom remembers all the talks he had with his parents and teachers about the rule of silence. In the cases that Chaotics did break the rule, they weren't punished because of the circumstances. Reggie on the other hand could be the first Chaotic to be found guilty of breaking that rule.

Tom didn't want to think about it, but he knew he had to tell the truth. Even if he tried lying to protect Reggie, the Codemaster would know if he was telling the truth or not.

Even though their helmets looked just like anyone else's who is a part of their can, Codemaster helmets have a lot more benefits to them. Like being able to tell when a Chaotic is lying to them.

So, Tom really should only tell the truth. No point in lying.

Since Reggie and Tom are a part of the Crellan clan, Codemaster Crellan came to the trial.

Codemaster Amzen is also here, sitting on the left. Her helmet and gauntlets are just like Kaz's. Her robes are green with a high collar. Tom figured she was here because Kaz is also going to be questioned or has already been questioned.

And in the middle sat Codemaster Hotekk, the head judge for this trial.

Reggie was standing in front of the Codemasters, with handcuffs on and a Guardian at his side. Reggie's parents hired a well-known lawyer. Tom didn't know the lawyer's name, he just heard that apparently the defense lawyer has own almost all his cases since he became a lawyer.

Tom imagined the lawyer costed a lot. The lawyer was from the Tirasis clan. His helmet has a red face plate. It was very plan looking with nothing to indicate a mouth. The top part of the helmet kind of looked like a pointy, silver crown. His visor was black with glowing red eyes. The hand part of his gauntlets is red and the rest of it was grey. He was also wearing the tritonal robes of the Tirasis clan which were purple.

Out of all the Chaotic clans, the Tirasis helmet is considered to look the most intimidating. According to the history books the first Codemaster Tirasis made his helmet to look furious so his enemies would tremble at just by the sight of him. Legend also says that the original Tirasis wisely choose battles and arguments he knew he could win, and he never lost because of that.

For Reggie's sake, Tom hoped his lawyer was like his ancestor who first put on that helmet.

"Tom Majors of Crellan." Codemaster Hotekk spoke. "Stand in the circle." He commanded, pointing to a spot on the floor were a beam of light created a circle on the floor.

Tom walked into the light circle, trying his hardest to keep his head held high and shoulders back.

"Codemaster Crellan." Hotekk says, turning his head towards Crellan. "For the record, is this boy Tom Majors and is he a part of your clan?" He asked, sounding annoyed he even had to ask such a question.

"He is Tom Majors." Crellan conformed Tom's identity.

"Good, now Majors," Hotekk turned back to Tom. "Tell us from the start to the end about what happened during your school trip into the forest."

"Me and my friends Kaz, Peyton and Sarah transported in the northwestern," Tom began telling the whole story. From when they found the scanner to how they found Reggie in the Mipedian's hands. It takes about an hour to explain everything. At some points in the story, one of the Codemasters would ask him to clarify a few things or ask a question of why he decided to do something.

Codemaster Crellan would defend Tom whenever one of the other Codemasters' questioning turned into accusations. Only Codemaster Hotekk was being harsh with Tom, but Tom was expecting that. For generations every Codemaster Hotekk has had the same brash personality as the first Hotekk.

Tom knew Reggie didn't have a good chance of being found innocent. Not with Hotekk being the head judge.

"And then the Masked Guard transported me and Kaz to hospital." Tom finished his story.

"So, mister Tavington didn't tell you what was on the map?" Codemaster Crellan asked, his voice edged with a warning. Tom understood Crellan was warning him not to lie.

"No Sir." Tom says, shaking his head.

"I think we've heard enough from the boy." Codemaster Amzen said. "Wouldn't you agree?" She asked her fellow Codemasters.

"Yes." Crellan said. "Tom has told us all he knows so I don't think he needs to remain here."

"Fine." Hotekk said, waving his hand to dismiss Tom. " Tom Majors, you may leave now so we can decide the verdict."

The door he came through reopened. Tom looked at Reggie before he left the room. He couldn't tell what Reggie was feeling because his helmet kept him from seeing Reggie's wearied face.

* * *

Tom is waiting in the same room he was in earlier. He guessed Kaz most have told his side of what happened first since Codemaster Hotekk said they were going to decide on the verdict after Tom left. Tom hoped he wouldn't stay in the waiting room for much longer.

After half an hour of waiting, a Guardian came to escort him out of the room.

"Hi Tom." Kaz says when he sees Tom walking down the hallway with his escort. Kaz was also being lead outside, but the Guardians weren't pushing them to leave and didn't seem to mind them talking to each other.

"How'd your time talking go?" Tom asked, eager to hear every detail.

"Not good." Kaz said, sounding embarrassed. Kaz looked away from Tom as he said: "I was so nervous that Codemaster Amzen had to calm me down every few minutes. It was so humiliating, Tom."

"While you were under a lot of stress. I'm sure the Codemasters understood that." Tom said, trying to make Kaz feel better.

Kaz looked back up at Tom and said: "Codemaster Hotekk wasn't very patient with me. He even yelled at me to stop stuttering, which only made me stutter more. Codemaster Amzen of course called him out for it, but that didn't help me feel better."

"That doesn't sound fun." Tom says, then looks towards the exit. "Let's go outside and wait for the Codemaster's verdict."

"Yeah, don't want to miss Codemaster Hotekk saying they're going to kill Reggie." Kaz said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Hey, don't act like that. I'm sure the Codemasters will give a fair sentencing." Tom said, but his words felt fake. He didn't think Reggie should be killed but at the same time Tom reminded himself he had no idea what Reggie even done. Sure, he knew Reggie broke a very important law, several actually, but he didn't know exactly why Reggie did it.

He didn't even know what was on the map or what Reggie wanted in return for it.

"You two might want to stay inside a little longer." One of the Guardians suggested.

Both Tom and Kaz were surprised at him talking to them. The two Guardians hadn't said one word since they entered into the court drome so it was a shock to finally hear one say something.

"Why Sir?" Kaz asked.

"It's very hectic out there right now." He began to explain. "Every news media is out there waiting for the Codemasters to announce their decision. They would likely swarm you with questions. Wait until the Codemasters began to give their verdict then sneak out. The reporters will be too focused on the Codemasters to notice you."

"Okay, thanks for the advice." Kaz says then asks Tom if he wanted to do what he suggested. Tom thought if over and said it probably would be better to do what the Guardian said.

They waited next to the exit door. The noise outside was very loud. They guessed when the noise quieted down, it would mean the Codemasters were making their announcement.

So, they waited about ten minutes and then suddenly, like a switch was flipped off, the noise was completely gone.

"Let's go." Tom said to Kaz. He opened the door.

The Guardian was right. All the people crowded in the street are staring at the screens showing the three Codemasters and didn't pay any attention to Tom or Kaz walking out of the court drome.

They quickly went into the crowd of people who weren't reporters, trying to blend in as best they could while wearing their traditional but completely out of style robes.

No one seemed to bat an eye at them. They were too focused on the Codemasters.

Tom and Kaz didn't stop to look at the screens since they both wanted to go home without getting questioned by reporters. But they could still hear what Codemaster Hotekk is saying.

"After hearing and seeing all the evidence, us three Codemasters, Crellan, Amzen and myself, we have talked about the situation and now have made a verdict." Hotekk said, in a very professional way.

Tom tried to stay focused on leaving, but he was also very much wanted to hear every word Hotekk was saying. Kaz didn't want to hear it. He already decided there was no way Reggie wouldn't get the death penalty.

"We have found Reginald Tavington of the Crellan Clan guilty of talking to a non-Chaotic without the permission of a Codemaster, making a deal with a non-Chaotic without the permission of a Codemaster, traveling to Overworld and Mipedian locations without the permission of the proper authorities, stealing forbidden information, and trading away Chaotic secretes to non-Chaotics."

The crowd was shocked at what they heard. How could a fifteen-year-old not only do those things but somehow found a way to bypass all the Chaotic regulations?

"Now normally these charges would mean death to the guilty, but after a debate," Hotekk added some venom to the last word. Tom knew that debate must have been very heated. "we have decided Reginald should not be put to death because of his young age and other circumstances that will not be revealed to the public at the present.

Tom let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding in. The crowd murmuring among themselves, asking each other questions and none were giving answers.

"But he will still be punished." Hotekk went on to say, making the crowd silent once again. "His punishment will be paralyzed. As I speak, Reginald is being operated on, so he will no longer be allowed to walk. Now I'm sure the public as many questions on what happened during the disastrous school field trip so Codemaster Oron will be answering those questions later tonight and he will also explain what happened. May your life be filled with chaotic adventures." Hotekk closed out with an old Chaotic farewell. The screen went dark, and the crowd of people began to talk again.

"Come on Tom." Kaz said, trying to pull Tom by the arm. Tom had suddenly stopped walking when Hotekk announced Reggie's punishment. "We need to get home."

Tom allowed Kaz to pull him through the streets.

* * *

 **Notes:** Alright! Last part of the arc. Don't expect any updates in a while. I think the next arc will take place in Chaotic, so I can build up the world a little more. I think I'll split all arcs into five parts for this AU.

I know this chapter didn't answer all the mysteries and questions so far that were brought up in the story, but I am planning on answering them in future chapters.

My profile aviator is what Codemaster Tirasis looks like in this fan fiction. I got the image from _The Ultimate Guide to All Things Chaotic_ on page 152 _._ I don't know which Code Master it is since the book didn't say, so I'm guessing it's Tirasis. I recommend any Chaotic fan to buy the book since it has some interesting stuff about the cartoon, talks about some things that weren't shown in the cartoon and it's cheap to buy on Amazon right now. If you want it, don't wait. There's not many copies left, and I think in a few more years it'll be very difficult to find a reasonably priced copy.

Oh, also my profile aviator might change in the future but I'm planning on keeping it the way it is for at least a year or more.


End file.
